dbzwarriors in middle school:5th grade
by kurizafan
Summary: This is a crossover with warrior the z gang (goten,trunks,driar,kuriza,Holly,Zack,Cell jr,Kid buu,and others)are in middle they will need to stand classes,homeroom,and return of old friends.Will do holly/kurîza,Trunks/mai,Driar/Salza,Mia/Jeice, and Dove/bumble.
1. Chapter 1

Names and schedules

* * *

><p>Deirdre-12 years. dad is beerus(bills).Goddess<p>

* * *

><p>Holly-12 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Zack-11 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Kuriza-11 years<p>

* * *

><p>Trunks-12 years.<p>

* * *

><p>Goten-11 years. friends: kuriza,Trunks,Zack. turn ssj and fuse with trunks.<p>

* * *

><p>Amaya-11 years<p>

* * *

><p>Cell jr-12 years<p>

Mai-10 years

* * *

><p>Schedules (recieve over summer)<p>

* * *

><p>morning:breakfast or homeroom<p>

* * *

><p>Period 1:Science,math,or ela<p>

* * *

><p>Period 2:Science,math,or ela<p>

* * *

><p>Period 3:social studies<p>

* * *

><p>Period 4:Gym,study hall,music<p>

* * *

><p>Period 5:Recess and lunch<p>

* * *

><p>Period 6:Science,math,or ela<p>

* * *

><p>Period 7:Science,math,or ela<p>

* * *

><p>Period 8:Study hall,Gym,or music<p>

* * *

><p>Period 9:homeroom<p>

* * *

><p>Make sure you review<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter:First day<p> 


	2. First day

First day

Trunks:yes today's the day me and Goten go into fifth grade

Trunks ran down the stairs to see his dad and king vegeta their waiting for him

King Vegeta:trunks good to see you

Trunks:hey grandpa

Vegeta-trunks we have to leave right now

Trunks-fine

Vegeta and trunks left while that happen driar was talking to beerus

Driar-Lord beerus you surprise me at the end of last year saying I'm a goddess

Beerus-It's true you never met your mom she was a saiyan goddess

Driar-We will talk later right now I have to explain this to salza

Salza-mister Cooler you still know I'm piss still being a kid

Kuriza-shut the hell up ok

Frieza-Kuriza that's not nice but the other universe me is a prick

Cell-really you battle him over the summer in that tournament

Tundra-father is it true

Cooler-sadly yes it is

Holly-cool so a battle frieza vs. frieza like that

Lion-weak

Jay-Lion shut up

Dove-hey you douches argue i'm going ahead later

Kuriza-nimbus go a little faster

Holly-so a race okay see you suckers there

Goten-Gohan come with me

Gohan-I can't remember I go to satan city for highschool

Goku-Gohan you seem in a rush

Note-hey shut up bitches come on goten

Piccolo-Note the camera

Note-right bye dad

Chichi-Piccolo he is your son

Kuriza-I'm gonna win

Holly-hey kuriza

Kuriza-no fair oh well guess I'll use my powers too

Holly-huh

Kuriza looked different when he plays a tambourine he has wings and ears

Holly-Oh so no ponytail at the end cool

Driar-hey guys

Holly-hey how's the big secret going

Driar-Well everyone knows I'm a goddess and beerus daughter so it's pretty nuts

Lion-Ploytheism

Driar-The f*ck does that mean

Kuriza-you believe in many gods

Tundra- I heard we do it in sixth grade another year from now

Driar-cool and we get to go to the beach this year cool right

Cell jr.-yeah and kuriza how do you know what polytheism means

Kuriza-Gohan taught me

Trunks-hey guys see zack or goten

Jeice-not yet they must be at the school already

When the group got there they saw goten,amaya,zack,salza,mai,and note

Cell jr-woah this place doesn't seem that big

**Note- now time for reviews with friezafan and kuriza**

**Guest-please put up chapter one it seems really good**

**Friezafan-thanks kuriza got anything to say**

**Kuriza-'..'**

**Note-that was reviews with Friezafan and kuriza**

Salza-Deirdre

Driar-come on salza my sister will be here for football so what if I'm a goddess that won't get in our way

Salza-still mad about that

Bumble-hey dove

Dove-*blushes* Hey bumble see my sister yet

Tiger-you mean my girlfriend

Goten-Trunks how was summer

Trunks-pretty good going out with mai

Holly-hey guys my dad's prinicipal this year

Jay-Also our mom is teacher

Trunks-Cool

Amaya-hey driar who's your sister

Driar-she is loyalty and her name's Mia

?-who said what about me

Driar-Mia

Mia-sup sis hey

Jeice-Oy there sheila name's jeice wanna go out

Mia-sure

The bell ringed

Krillin-hey guys it's krillin

Everyone-Krillin

Mia-Driar who's this guy

Driar-Krillin he has a 5 year old kid named Marron

Kuriza-Holly what are you doing this year

Holly-Basketball,football,and soccer

Lion-I'm not doing football i'm doing basketball

Cinder-cool I'm doing cheerleading and basketball

Krillin-Okay students today's a half day

Mia-So your kuriza I know your dad and uncle

Kuriza-H-how and are you a ginyu

Mia-yeah plus take a look at me

Mia looked different rainbowfied hair with a tail,blue ears,and blue wings

Kuriza-you also have those powers I get them by playing the tambourine

Mia-me and deirdre are keytar and drums

Jeice-a guitar is mine

Salza-base guitar

Holly-singing

Mia-we should form a band

Kuriza-like what

Driar-The RAINBOOM

Trunks-damnit holly don't scream

Mia-her power's laughter

Holly-magic

Kuriza-honesty

Jeice-kindess

Salza-generous

Amaya-So zack do you like that girl with a rainbow bane

Zack-yeah but that bastard took her

Amaya-I'm telling dad

Tundra-Trunks miss you

Note-Tundra's gay

Tundra-am not I'm asexual

Note-same here

Goten-Cell jr do you still do fusion

Cell jr.-maybe sometimes during training

Kuriza-Cell why

Cell jr-I don't know

Kuriza-your a retard

Mia-boys stop fighting or do I need to turn ssj 4

Driar-Don't please

Kuriza-aahhhhhh no

Krillin-Kuriza calm the hell down

Bell rung afterschool

Kuriza-Dad meet Mia

Frieza-Mia hmmm (thinks she looks famaliar)

Kuriza-and she threaten me by turning super saiyan

Frieza-Hey bitch come here

Mia-What you prick

Frieza-I know you

Deirdre-frieza you know her must got her confuse with another girl

Frieza-your right come kuriza let's go home

Vegeta-Trunks you called tundra gay

Trunks-I did not *flys away*

Vegeta-Get back here

Trunks crashed into frieza which made kuriza fall

Frieza-Son of a bitch kuriza i'm coming

Kuriza-The music is in my heart

Frieza-kuriza you ok

Kuriza-yeah you excuse me I must kill trunks

Vegeta-no he's mine

End of the first chapter

Next chapter-labor day parade here's a sneak peek

**Trunks was training with vegeta till he heard a knock**

**Kuriza-trunks did you forget today's labor day **

**Goten-I think he did **

**Note-be there in ten minutes**

**Trunks-fine **

**10 minutes later**

**Tiger-their you are**

**Trunks-sorry coach **

**That's the sneak peek don't forget to review **


	3. labor day parade

Labor day parade

Trunks was training with vegeta till he heard a knock

Kuriza-Trunks did you forget today's labor day

Goten-I think he did

Note-be there in ten minutes

Trunks-fine

10 minutes later

Tiger their you are

Trunks-sorry coach

Tiger-I've got a special announcement Mia will be on the football team now

Driar-cool

Tiger-let's begin

First came cubs high school

Julian-Guys follow my lead

Kuriza-So Mia are you a goddess

Mia-yes i'm a goddess

Holly-woah

The cubs laughed at holly

Kuriza-You motherf*ckers

Julian-wanna pick a fight

Kuriza-mess around with a icejin don't because

Julian-because what

?-how 'bout leave my friend alone before I shove my fist up your ass

Piccolo-I don't want to hurt no one right now

?-What the f*ck happened to the parade

Shenrons-principal Crow

Cubs-Principal Brown

Adults-Mayor flame

Mayor-you bebe kids are doing community service in 2 weeks

Jeice-bullsh*t Mia let's go

Mia-right later guys

Brolly-Kakorot

Kuriza-Shut the hell up brolly

Driar-That's it i'm going home

Julian-*cracks knuckles* Where were we pipsqueak

Kuriza-Ka

Master Roshi-Kuriza

Kuriza-me

Deirdre-damn we are dead

Kuriza-ha me

Frieza-Kuriza you are going up against nappa's son

Kuriza-haa

Julian-never mess with a saiyan brat

3 hours later

Frieza-kuriza you learn a lesson

Kuriza-never start a fight with a saiyan

Cell-you made me and frieza fuse into celza

Trunks-weakling

Kuriza-Shut up

Piccolo-Kuriza come let's get some training done

Kuriza-Okay Mr. Piccolo

Next chapter-Adventures with kuriza and chibi piccolo

**REVIEW**


	4. Adventures with kuriza and piccolo

Adventures with kuriza and chibi Piccolo

* * *

><p>It was a sunny sunday Kuriza went over to capsule corp<p>

Vegeta-What tiny

Kuriza-Mr. Veggie I only 11 and about 5'' tall

Vegeta-still what do you want

Kuriza-to see Bulma

Vegeta-fine she's in her lab

Kuriza went to bulma's lab

Bulma-Hello kuriza

Kuriza-*does a bow* Hi bulma

Bulma-kuriza want to know what this is

Kuriza-yes

Bulma-a chibi drank anyone dranks this they turn 11

Kuriza thinking-If i use that on Piccolo he will go to school with me

Bulma-you excuse me I have to make lunch for trunks and veggie

Kuriza stole 1/3 of the drank and went to Piccolo at his waterfall

Piccolo-Hi kuriza still learning how to fly

Kuriza-not much I like these wings

Piccolo-Okay what's that

Kuriza-a drink for you

Piccolo takes the drink and said-thanks wanna train

Kuriza-yeah that'll be fun

Kuriza and piccolo trained for an hour then rest.30 minutes later piccolo got up.

Piccolo-I feel tiny like an 11 year old holy sh*t

Kuriza-piccolo what's wrong

Piccolo-I'm a kid *sigh* at least note is not on earth for the week

Kuriza-you can stay with me

Piccolo-till I get an antidote

* * *

><p><strong>Frieza-now for reviews with friezafan and kuriza<strong>

**Guest chapter 1-this is dumb make a highschool wonewone**

**Kuriza-Friezafan did make a highschool I go back in time **

**Friezafan-Dbzwarriors in highschool not yet and screw you that's not coming out until next summer**

**Blazingnyabcat chapter one - Your story to be honest not to be rude or anything it sucks.**

**Your stories need to be in normal form like "Enter text here." Example said.**  
><strong>Not text form...<strong>  
><strong>your story will get flagged eventually not that I will do it but someone will, and you're obviously a little kid or a troller I hope you didn't make satrkis prophecy I would hate that. Because that means you're a bad writer.<strong>

**Friezafan**-**I'm just learning and yes i'm a little kid 11 years old**

**Blazingnyancat chapter two-So I see your copying dragonballfan787**

**Friezafan-Am not she inspired me to write these stories ****  
><strong>

**Blazingnyancat chapter three-so much OOC**

**Friezafan-Was that a thanks **

**Kuriza-uh thanks **

**Driar-that's reviews with friezafan and kuriza**

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

Driar-Mia this is Piccolo

Mia-your a namekian

Piccolo-yes

Mia-Kuriza why is piccolo a kid

Kuriza whispered something in her ear and mia laughed till the bell ring

Krillin-I'm going to take attendance say here ok Trunks

Trunks-here

Krillin-Kuriza

Kuriza-Um here

Krillin kept taking attendance till he notice piccolo

Krillin-piccolo are you a

Piccolo-yeah i'm a f*cken child until end of today

Driar-so sis how did your date turn out last night

Mia-amazing jeice and I kiss

Driar-you kiss my boyfriend's cousin amazing

Jeice-Hey sheila's what are you talking about

Both-nothing

Salza-we should figure out a prank for crow

?-a prank for my dad wow how 'bout nightcloud she's a bitch

Mia-your name's lion right

Lion-yeah stay away from my dad bitch

Deirdre-we are not pranking him

Cell-so kuriza how long has it been since we fuse

Kuriza-a while

Lunch

Holly-hey guys I know what we are doing in gym

Zack-dodgeball

Ivy-yikes I'm not playing

Amaya-same here

Trunks-better have an excuse

Mia-I'm good at it remember driar when we played with whis

Piccolo-I guess come on kuriza let's go

Kuriza-okay mr piccolo (thinks this is amazing me and piccolo hanging out)

At recess piccolo and kuriza were fighting in front of everyone

Kuriza-kamehameha

Piccolo-makankasopo

One kid-is this real

Cell-yeah

Amaya-they are reckless

Zack-trunks we should spar

Trunks-no I'm waiting for the bell to ring

Gym

Tiger-students we are playing dodgeball against the sixth grade

Kuriza-Piccolo when you were my age did you play dodgeball

Piccolo-yeah at a start of every year we play dodgeball up until highschool

Kuriza-sh*t

Tiger-ready set go

The fifth grade got all of them out

Trunks-we won

Salza-hmm I feel strange energy

Jeice-girls go hide we got this

Hirduagaun smashed the gym open

Piccolo-makankasopo

Gotenks-super gotenks is taking you down

Celza jr-Death kamehameha

Hirduagaun knocked out the fuse boys

Goku-hey friezzer we should do something

Frieza-It's frieza dumbass and use that dragon fist

Goku-okay but you guys need to distract him for five minutes

Adults-F*ck

The adults got their ass kicked when goku said-Done

Cell-looks like hirduagaun just got penetrated

_Cell own count-one_

Frieza-kuriza you okay

Kuriza-*cough* Yeah I'm alright

Goku-we need sensu beans

5 minutes later

Zack-dad that was awsome

Zarbon-It was first how did it come back

Deirdre-he must got revive

Crow-since the school's destroyed 3 day offs this week

Piccolo-okay now kuriza to capsule corp

At capsule corp

Bulma-so piccolo you are a kid

Piccolo-hell yeah give me an antidote

Kuriza-Oh crap I have it

Frieza-Kuriza did you change piccolo into a chibi

Kuriza-yes later

Kuriza try to make a run for it but piccolo grabbed him

Piccolo-why did you made me a chibi

Kuriza-*cry* It's because I'm at school and I just wanted to hang out with you

**FLASHBACK**

**Piccolo went over to frieza's house with note**

**Frieza-hey piccolo came to see my sons**

**Piccolo-yeah meet mine note**

**Frieza-that one's kuriza and that one's Ice *points at the sleeping icejins***

**Piccolo-Thinks-Kuriza has a strong power level **

**Frieza-*picks kuriza up* see him**

**Kuriza-*cries* **

**Piccolo-annoying runt**

**Kuriza-*stops crying***

**Frieza-*chuckles* He likes you**

**Piccolo-here have him i'm leaving**

**FLASHBACK END**

Piccolo-*hugs kuriza* Kid give me the antidote

Bulma-kuriza is that mine

Kuriza-yes

Bulma-Okay it might have problems piccolo might change into your age now and then

Piccolo-Don't care

Piccolo changed back into an adult and grab kuriza by the tail and flew off before the boy got grounded

Vegeta-Frieza

Frieza-yes Vegeta

Vegeta-let's spar

Piccolo dropped kuriza when he was awake

Kuriza-mr piccolo

Piccolo-yes

Kuriza-are you mad at me

Piccolo-you know when we train

* * *

><p>End of chapter next one game one<p>

I have a announcement people say that I'm copying db787 but i'm not she inspired me to write these stories


	5. break up

Break up this is before game one

Mai-hey trunks

Trunks-yeah mai

Mai-I'm breaking up with you for goten

Trunks-you slut *pushes mai*

Driar-holy crap trunks

Holly-really that's not nice

**Tundra-time for reviews with friezafan and kuriza**

**Trunksfangurl chapter 2-Please don't do trunks/mai it's gross**

**Friezafan-I'm not doing trunks/mai that was a joke for the story**

**Kuriza-*laughs* **

**Tundra-that's reviews with friezafan and kuriza**

The next day

Goten-really kuriza mai is going out with me

Kuriza-yes goten

Mai-hey goten wanna go out

Goten-sure

Deirdre-so Mia we should tell you your real name

Mia-no driar

Deirdre-please stop saying my nickname it caught on

Salza-I love your nickname Deirdre

Driar-thanks salza

Jeice-hey kitten

Mia-hello kitten

Jeice-love your nickname for me

Mia-yeah it's cute

Jeice-we should get to ela

Mia-*blushes* Jeice wanna come over to capsule corp I'm staying there for middle school

Jeice-w-why are you staying at capsu-

Mia-I'm just kidding jeez your cute let's go leaf might get mad if we're late again

Kuriza-crap your right

Holly-can't wait till later our first football game of the season

Mia-also you got me

Trunks-hey let's go

Lunch

Amaya-hey did you hear what happened

Zack-yeah trunks broke up with Mai then called her a slut

Goten-why did he do that

Trunks-cause she's a bitch

Amaya-*punches trunks* You prick

Kuriza-I'm going to science with holly

Science

Nappa-hey students today we are learning about matter

Kuriza-Nappa are you alright

Nappa-kuriza you have a warning

Goten-so trunks is it ok if I go out with Mai

Trunks-yeah plus we are scaring kuriza after school turning ssj

Holly-no

Nappa-Who know what matter is

Kuriza and holly raised their hands

Nappa-*sighs* Kuriza

Kuriza-matter takes up space

Nappa-okay free time

After school

Kuriza was 'kissing' his girlfriend when trunks and goten turned ssj

Kuriza-Daddy

Holly-Kuriza you okay

Kuriza-*cries* no you know I have a fear of ssj

Holly-F*ck that and f*ck this *kisses kuriza*

Tundra-aww and send

Amaya-see you in 3 hours

* * *

><p>Next chapter-game one<p> 


	6. game one

Game one

Crowd-let's go shenrons

Announcer-welcome to the first football game now we got are players from the shenrons trunks,goten,zack,jeice,holly,Mia,Kuriza,Goten,Deirdre,Cell Jr,and our bench molepaw and tigerheart

Cell Jr-we got this kuriza throw the ball to me

Julian-well well if it ain't chestnut and cockroach

Kuriza-kuriza or prince kuriza julian

Cell Jr-and it's cell jr

Julian-I don't care

Trunks-we are doing play 425

Shenrons-okay

Goten-one two three hut

Zack-goten I'm open

Deirdre-no i'm open

Goten-Here Deirdre

Deirdre did a backflip and ran to the endzone wich got the team 6 points

Cheerleaders-go Deirdre

Mia-nice sis

The game was 28-21 shenrons in the lead

Halftime

The cubs did survivor next was shenrons doing run wild

Dove,Ivy,and blossom did a pyramid.

The cheerleaders did flips.

The girls got into one big pyramid.

Dove did a quadruple flip.

The crowd was surprise what the shenrons did better than the cubs.

3rd quarter

Kuriza-crap here trunks *gets tackled hard by Julian*

Trunks made a touchdown scoring them the lead with 56-49

Holly-kuriza you okay

Kuriza-maybe

Cubs lost and the shenrons went out for pizza

Goten-here you go note *shoves pizza in the young's namekian mouth*

Kuriza-hey it's the losers

Julian punched kuriza in the nose and ribs

Mia-hey that is not nice

Julian-go to hell

Beerus-how 'bout you

Tiger-knock it off you two

Frieza-kuriza you okay

Kuriza ran into the bathroom and threw up after being punched in the ribs

Zack-wow poor boy

Frieza-I go see if he's okay

Goku-goten I thinks it's time to go

Goten-right see you guys tomorrow

* * *

><p>Next chapter a crazy halloween<p>

Review or pm


	7. a crazy halloween

A crazy halloween

Trunks and goten were at capsule corp ready for the school's halloween dance

Trunks is a vampire and goten's robin

Trunks-so we are meeting the gang outside of the school

Goten-and Mai ask me out

At the school holly and dove waited for their boyfriends to arrive

Dove is a princess and holly is jasmine

Dove-since we are waiting how is kuriza

Holly-Frieza is amazing he trains me and kuriza how bout bumble

Dove-he's great better than tiger

?-really because bumble's a slut

Both-heather

Heather-hey holly maybe your boyfriend stood you up

Dove-*use senses*No he's choosing a costume aladin or prince charming

Cell Jr-hey guys and heather

Driar-hey guys

Mia-hey

Mia and driar were ninjas

Holly-driar can I see your cell phone quick

Driar-*hands phone* go ahead

Driar dialed kuriza's number

Kuriza-aladin or charming

Kuriza's phone ringed

Kuriza-hey

Holly-kuriza did you stood me up

Kuriza-no i'm choosing costumes aladin or charming

Holly-well i'm jasmine so go as aladin

Kuriza-okay see you soon

Kuriza-thanks holly

The gang waited for goten,trunks, ,tundra,and kuriza to arrive

Driar-this is taking forever

?-what was that driar

The gang-Trunks

Goten, ,tundra,and kuriza-don't forget about us

Holly-*kisses kuriza* You okay

Amaya-you wanna kill julian

Kuriza-yes

Zak-let's go in

Inside the place games were set up and food

Holly-hey kuriza let's dance

Kuriza-okay

Ivy-I'm playing games

Note came by

Mia-what the hell are you

Note-I'm my dad from dbevolution

Zack-don't say that name again

Mia-i'm getting something to eat

Buu-same here

Heather-boys there's the whore

Heather's gang breeze and tiger set up a prank to make kuriza dump her

Kuriza-holly i be right back

Tiger-*follow kuriza into the bathroom and pushes him into a wall* you want your girlfriend talk to heather

Kuriza-l-l-leave holly alone you bastard

Tiger-fine then have it your way

Holly-I'm worried about kuriza dove

Dove-he'll be fine if he's in there too long we send trunks and goten to get him

Holly-yeah i'm getting a drink

Heather tackled holly

Kuriza-guys I can't find holly

Mia-we will help

Dove-*use senses* I found her heather and her gang took her

Ivy-me,cell,and buu will tell crow you guys rescue her

Kuriza-okay dove lead the way

Dove-follow me

With the rescuers

Kuriza-heather give me holly

Heather-you want this whore come get her breeze tiger get them

Gotenks-super gotenks is ready

Kuriza-death cannon

With frieza

Frieza-some motherf*cker just stole my attack

Beerus-might be nothing

Back with the rescuers

Heather-here have her

Holly-K-Kuriza you look different

Kuriza did looked different he have white skin,his clothes are still on,and he looked alot like frieza

Tundra-you figure out your fourth form

Holly-my hero

Crow-alright students calm down holly you okay

Holly-yeah

Crow-heather,breeze,and tiger are suspended return to the dance

Dj-alright we have the votes best costume Cell and cutest couple go to kuriza and holly with their aladin they now have first dance

Holly-I'm surprise cell won

Kuriza-yeah it's nuts my best friend winning

Later that night kuriza took holly home on nimbus cloud

Holly-this is my first time riding this cloud

Kuriza-mine was with goku,gohan,and goten

Holly-*giggles* your funny see you tomorrow

Kuriza-i'm not gonna be here tomorrow dentist appointment

Holly-okay

* * *

><p>Next chapter thanksgiving fun<p>

REVIEW


	8. thanksgiving fun

Thanksgiving fun

Goten was over at capsule corp playing with trunks

trunks-let's prank our friends

With kuriza

Kuriza was in his room playing budokai 3 beating his dad

Kuriza-sorry daddy kaioken

Goku on the screen-this is your last chance frieza give up your evil ways

Kuriza-I'm a little cold *walks to his closet*

super Gotenks-hello

Kuriza-*runs out of room* daddy

Frieza reading in his room when kuriza came in crying

Kuriza-daddy gotenks is in my room super saiyan

Frieza followed kuriza and saw no gotenks instead he saw himself getting killed by goku

Frieza-son there is no *sneeze* gotenks

Kuriza-I smell blueberry

Frieza-Sh*t *runs out of room and threw up in his bathroom*

Kuriza went special and found gotenks outside

Gotenks-hey kuriza like your pie

Kuriza-No my dad was allergic to the pie when he smell it he pukes

Gotenks-sorry we didn't know

Kuriza-let me guess pranks

Gotenks-yeah next is bumble

Kuriza-okay can you wait I have to do something *went back inside*

Kuriza found his father still puking

Kuriza-dad you okay

Frieza-no I feel like sh*t

Kuriza-Hang on i have the smell on me that's why

Kuriza went to his room save the game,grab his coat,and went back to frieza

Kuriza-better

Frieza-much thanks kuriza

Kuriza went back outside and follow gotenks to bumble

Dove-this is beutiful

Kuriza put glue on bumble's seat

Gotenks-now to geroe's lab for cell

Kuriza followed since he doesn't know where it is

Cell-hello gotenks and kuriza

Kuriza-hi

Gotenks-alright we are playing pranks

Holly found their energy and played along

Holly-come on cell we need Cell Jr for pranks

Cell Jr-bye papa

Gotenks-hey guys I found someone to prank

Gotenks formed a ki ball and threw it at a DINOSAUR who is piss

Kuriza-I want my dad

Holly-hey i'm right here

Kuriza jumps into holly's arms scared

Cell-kuriza we are f*cked

Gotenks-let's get out of here

With that they high tailed it to capsule corp

Note-that's so freakin amazing

At capsule corp

Frieza-you know I like this thanksgiving better than the others

Cooler-why's that

Frieza-Hmm let's see gotenks pranks

King cold-I remember when you and cell pull pranks

Kuriza-is it true grandpa

King cold-yes you should have seen it

Mia-My dad told me about them

Driar-yeah I remember

Gohan-Kuriza look we need help soon

Kuriza-okay Mr gohan

Piccolo-Note let me see your camera

Note-okay

Note on camera-what's up niggas this is musical note bringing you thanksgiving pranks my pals pull awesome pranks on people stay tune and suscribe

Deirdre-the hell note

Frieza-you give me that camera

Bulma-I got desert it's blueberry pie

Frieza-Sh*t *runs to a bathroom and pukes again*

king cold-I go see if he's okay

* * *

><p>Next chapter-football game 2 julian vs. kuriza<p> 


	9. Football game 2 Julian vs kuriza

Game 2 Julian vs. Kuriza

A week later it was time for the football game

After school

Hey holly kuriza said.

Hey holly said.

Oh look it's junior and his cat Julian said as his gang laugh.

I'm gonna look for frieza holly yelled as she ran to look for frieza.

Ka

Really that didn't work last time Julian said.

Your right I should show you something I just did a week ago kuriza said.

Kuriza did when he thinks of his love ones and friends dead he transform.

Kuriza holly said.

Son Frieza surprised.

Hiyahh kuriza screamed.

The fight and punches were everywhere.

Death cannon kuriza started.

Galick gun Julian started.

Fire both yelled.

Julian lost and kuriza landed his wings disapeared.

Kuriza frieza said as he caught his son.

Super gotenks is here!Gotenks yelled.

S-Super saiyan kuriza gulped.

What?! Gotenks said.

Frieza- Kuriza your in your final form

I am?!Kuriza said shocked that he figure out his powers.

Kuriza changed back to 1st form.

Frieza- Looks like back to the room of spirit and time

Woah kuriza do it again?Goten ask.

Kuriza-I-i can't

Hey is it a party?Cell Jr ask.

No tundra said.

Goku-See you later

Nimbus!Kuriza screamed.

Later that day

Dad do you know where is my uniform?Kuriza ask.

Frieza-No but you can use mine

Kuriza follow his father to his room frieza searched in his closet where it was.

Frieza-Found it

The uniform was old.#13 was in gold letters and on the back said **COLD** in big bold letters.

Dad that's yours?Kuriza ask.

Frieza-Yes it is very special to me and I was wide reciever

Kuriza put it on a perfect fit.

At the football game

Kuriza you look different?!Trunks said.

Kuriza-Yeah I lost my original uniform so my dad gave me his

What are you wearing cold?tiger yelled in surprise.

Kuriza-My dad's old uniform

Just get out there and win!Tiger yelled.

Cool kuriza. Mia said.

Kuriza-thanks Mia

Mia-No prob kuriza

Salza-we are doing play #98 got it

Shenrons-okay

The shenrons were winning 63-56

Zack-yo trunks i'm open

Trunks-here

Zack missed the catch

In the fourth quarter it's a tie game 63-63

Mia-throw it to me

Kuriza-One two three hut *throws football*

Everything was in slow motion Mia jumped and catched it then ran to the endzone making shenrons win another game

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-A new student


	10. A new student

A new student

* * *

><p>Christmas is near and winter break<p>

Krillin-class we have a new student say hello to dawn

Flame-my sister

Mia-what's wrong

Driar-Flame is related to tiger and dawn

Kuriza-dawn's a bitch

Mia-okay

Dawn-hello holly

Holly-go to hell

Kuriza-holly

Holly-what

Trunks-hey wanna go out

Dawn-sure

Amaya-be careful prick

Zack-She went out with me before

Cherry-really

Kuriza-we double dated over the summer

Zack-she wasn't my type anyway

Jeice-okay then kuriza

Kuriza-yeah jeice

Jeice-nothing

Mia-well i'm going to ela with leaf who's coming

Period 2

Leaf was talking about Ezperanza rising

Kuriza-this class is amazing

Holly-I know my mom does know some spanish

Goten-I don't get it

Dawn-how 'bout pay attention

Leaf-Son goten what did I just say

Goten-you were talking about Miguel taking the money orders

Leaf-No were talking about mama and valley fever next time don't read ahead

Goten-but gohan read ahead when he went here

Leaf-lunch commons

Trunks-nice work dawn

Mia-Deirdre frieza does know me

Driar-I know but how

Mia-he know's my real name but it's a surprise

Jeice-Salza what are you doing for break

Salza-go home

Jeice-to our home planet

Salza-yes and what about you

Jeice-might do the same thing

Driar-me and Mia are going home to dad and whis

Kuriza-I'm spending it with my family and holly

Tundra-don't forget one more thing

Kuriza-Jay,Lion,Crow,and leaf are also coming over

Trunks-and tonight sleepover at my house

Lunch

Dawn-hey z losers

Ivy-why

Kuriza-*jumps on table* Leave us alone

Trunks-Kuriza calm down

Cell Jr-please calm down

Holly-come here we need Goten

Trunks sent a hard glare at dawn then went to recess

Recess

Trunks-who's up for basketball

'..'

Kuriza-I am

From the distance you can hear piccolo saying-Nnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddddddddd!

Period 6

Cell-welcome students

Cell Jr-guys no hwk were lucky

Trunks-cause today's the last day before break

Cell-today were taking a unit test

Z gang-Sh*t

After school

Trunks-let's enjoy vacation

Driar-Me and Mia are going home see you guys soon

Whis-let's go

Mia and Driar-yes Whis

The girls left and jeice and salza too

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

Next chapter-christmas fun at disney pt.1


	11. Christmas fun at disney part 1

The start of winter break and Goten,trunks,Cell Jr,Mai,Holly,and Kuriza were going to disney land.

This is going to be awesome!Trunks exclaimed.

Mai-Hey thank your mom trunks

Trunks-Okay thanks mom

Kuriza and holly were in the way back 'talking'.

Holly-*moans* (I love you so much)

Kuriza-*moans*(same here)

Yeah they were making out until-

Cell Jr-knock it off lovebirds

Kuriza-Hey Cell Jr

Cell Jr-Your a retard

Holly-*growls* Leave your best friend alone

Goten-Are we there yet

Everyone-no

Goten-now

Everyone-no

Goten-No-

Frieza-Shut the f*** up

**Zarbon-now time for reviews with Kurizafan and Frieza**

**Kuriza-what 'bout me**

**Frieza-Next time kuriza**

**Chapter 5 -  
><strong>**TrunksFangurl:I'm not fond of Goten/Mai either, preferring Goten/Valese or Goten/BRa, but hey its your story**

**Kurizafan-who's Valese and trunks hooked up with dawnpelt and Goten dumped Mai and dates cherry **

**Frieza-*punch Kurizafan* She's not on GT for awhile **

**Chapter 1-**  
><strong>Guest-In response to your profile, Yamcha's not a s***, Bulma was more unfaithful to him all the time, remember when she flirted with General Blue, Pamput, and Zarbon all while she was dating him. If anyone was loose in the relationship, it was Bulma.<strong>

**Kurizafan-wtf :( I don't respond to profile reviews **

**Frieza-WTF "_"**

**Kuriza-Well that was reviews with kurizafan and my dad **

**Zarbon-KURIZA **

The gang arrived in disney

Leaf-here you go you guys are in the penthouse

Holly-thanks mom

The chibi's got settle in and went to the park

Kuriza-guys it's Barney

Trunks-hey Barney

Barney-what you niggas I'm running from Elmo same for C. monster

?-*shoots bullets at Barney and C. monster-What was that wh***

Holly-The hell

?-that's what I thought

Cell Jr.-Elmo

Goten-the cookies are gone forever

Cell Jr-their not he was a blue monster frome sesame str-

Elmo-hey smartass shut the f*** up

Trunks-guys let's fight

They all attacked and did nothing to elmo

Holly-f***

Elmo-yeah bitch now die

Kuriza-stop let's make a deal

Mai-yeah how 'bout wait until christmas at 6:00 p.m.

Elmo-deal

The kids went to their parents for the dragon radar

Vegeta-here have it

The gang split up to collect the dragon balls

With special Kuriza and holly

Kuriza-the 6 star ball

Holly-I'll get it

Holly flew up to the nest grabbed it and follow kuriza to the others

With goten and Mai

Goten-The 4 star is right there

The four star ball was on a tree and Goten went to grab it a dinosaur came after him

* * *

><p>Next chapter-christmas fun at disney finale<p> 


	12. Christmas fun at disney finale

FUN AT DISNEY FINALE

Everyone regrouped with all 7 dragon balls

Kuriza-that was fast

Holly-yeah it was

Trunks-it takes months to collect them

Mia-Come forth dragon and grant our wish

The sky turned black and out came shenron

Shenron-the hell do you guys want

Goten-A way to fight Elmo

Shenron-A super saiyan god and icejin god anything else

Mai-um

Kuriza-how about new football uniforms

Shenron-F*** no icejin

Cell Jr-Kuriza don't listen to him

Frieza-Later shenron

Shenron left and the dragonballs spreaded home

Holly-Trunks and Kuriza are going to be our gods

Kuriza-there's one problem

Leaf-well what is it

Kuriza-We need 3 more people icejins

Frieza-My father,Cooler,and Tundra

Vegeta-well go get 'em

Frieza left to get them

One hour later frieza came back

Cooler-okay so you guys need to defeat Elmo and his friends

Holly-yes

Tundra-I'm doing it

King Cold-F*** it i'm in

Cooler-fine

The icejins went first and kuriza's color changed from brown/orange to violet color

Kuriza-This feels amazing

Trunks-my turn

The saiyans (vegeta,trunks,goten,mia,and deirdre) Formed a circle and trunks hair also changed to violet

Trunks-yes kuriza lets spar

The guys got hang of the power and changed from god to normal

X-mas eve

Tundra-alright we need to rest for the fight tomorrow

Mai-how did you know

Tundra-last chapter

Deirdre-shut your w*** mouth

X-mas day

Goten-it's cookie-mas

Mia-Christmas moron

Vegeta-we adults wish you guys luck

Kuriza-From Piccolo *opens gift* what the what

Inside was five purple gis,a scouter,and a picture of the gang from kindergarten together for Christmas

Mia-Wow Piccolo's gift to you looks nice

Trunks-I've got saiyan armor

Mia-I got an I phone 5

Deirdre-Well I got gis and a scouter

Goten-I have a teddy bear

Trunks-reminds me of last year with Kuriza

Cell Jr-I have a scientific calculater

Piccolo from background and note-Nerd

Holly-uh what's this

Holly grabbed a present from kuriza to holly your the only one for me was written on the card and holly opened it

Holly-Kuriza it's beautiful

It was a matching earings and bracelet in special writing on it my love

Frieza-kuriza really like you holly

Leaf-I remember you'd had a crush on me in middle school

Cell-woah frieza that's nuts don't let crow find out

Mai-I got a frying pan for idiots

6:00 p.m. Christmas day

Elmo-well thought you niggas never show up

Kuriza,trunks,deirdre,and mia turned god

Goten-I have a plan trunks and kuriza take elmo us will take his friends

Mia,deirdre,and holly started beating the shit out of big bird same for goten and cell Jr with ronald mcdonald

Trunks-Ghost buster

Kuriza-death beam

The gods murdered Elmo and the gang went back to the hotel to pack

Leaf-did you guys kill Elmo

Kuriza-yeah

The gang got pack and left they also went skiing

Kuriza-holly i'm scared

Holly-hang on tight

The couples landed safely along with trunks,cell jr,tundra,mia,mai,and driar

They went to capsule corp and celebrate the new year 2014

5,4,3,2,1 happy new year!They yelled.

* * *

><p>Next chapter-back to school and new schedules<p>

REVIEW

here is a sneak peek-

**The gang were in homeroom recieving their new schedules**

**Kuriza-F*** were not in the same class**

**Holly-don't forget were still in the same travel group and homeroom**

**Mia,Jeice,Salza,and Deirdre ran toward the couple **

**Mia-guess what there's gonna be a spring musical and battle of the bands **

**Holly-me and kuriza should try out for the spring musical **

**Kuriza-since were the cutest couple**

Preview over


	13. back to school and new schedules

Back to school and new schedules

The gang were waiting till krillin comes back

Mia-I'll be right back

Salza,Deirdre,Mia,and Jeice left into the hall

Kuriza-Hollyleaf how long have we been dating

Holly-Don't call me leaf and 5 1/2 years

Trunks-surprise were already in the 3rd quarter

Dawn-agree

Cherry-hey Goten

Goten greeted her with a peck on the cheek

Krillin-here is your schedules

Kuriza-F*** were not in the same special

Holly-calm down

Mia-hey guess what

Kuriza-what

Salza-A spring musical and battle of the bands

Holly-awesome

Kuriza-me and holly should enter the spring musical

Holly-Sure

Trunks-No me and dawn

Goten-Nope me and Cherry

Krillin-Guys relax there's gonna be tryouts today

Salza-That settle's it

Jeice-See ya there mate

They went to their classes waiting for 2:30 to come

4th period

Holly thinking-Crap I'm not gonna win the game

Holly was playing basketball against feather

The bell rung and holly high tailed it outa there

Kuriza-What's up

Holly-the sky

Kuriza-I officially hate art

Trunks-I know right

'...'

Kuriza and holly-F*ck off

Trunks-Mad that I'm gonna get the lead

Kuriza-Grr

Trunks-Or if holly be my girl

Kuriza-F*CK OFF TRUNKS!GO F*CK OFF TO VEGETA AND BULMA SMARTASS!

Holly-Kuriza I love you for that

Trunks-Screw you then and your girl

Holly-OK then

Goten-What just happened

Cherry-I don't know

Cherry texted holly this message-_Hey Holly what's going on with trunks and Kuriza '-'_

_Holly-Kuriza screamed at trunks and called him a smartass and f*ck off twice and to vegeta and bulma :)_

Kuriza-Holly what are you doing?

Holly-Nothing

Zack-Guys come here there's a fight

Everyone-A fight

Zack-Hell yeah come on

In the cafeteria it was feather against dawn in a fist fight

Dawn-Ow bitch

Feather-leave Jay alone or your facing me

Dawn-OK I'm going

Salza-We've just arrived

Mia-What's going on

Feather-Hey guys

Trunks-Feather what did you do to my girl

Feather-She made fun of my boyfriend

Lion-Jay your dating Feather

Jay-Yeah bro

Cinder-Hey lion

Lion-Hey babe

Cinder-right back at you

Zack-damn guys

Tryouts

Teacher-Trunks and dawn

Stupid music came on (yeah that crappy bop to the top from high school musical with ryan and sharpay I'm not typing the song)

Teacher-Stop and get out

Dawn-This is bull!

Trunks-Let's go

Goten and cherry came out next singing together

Teacher-That was beautiful

Out came Kuriza and Holly

Kuriza-You are special to me

like a holly on a leaf

Holly-You are special to me

like a moon shining over a chestnut

Both-You are very special to me

like a moon shining over us

Holly-Oh this love can never stop

Kuriza-It's like me being paralyzed

Holly-Or me being 1000 miles away

Both-Our love can never be stopped

Teacher-That was amazing

After tryouts the teacher announce the names in the spring musical

Teacher-Kuriza Cold,Holly Leaf,Trunks briefs,Son Goten,Cherry,Zack,Dawn pelt,Feather tail,Hazel tail,Mia,Jeice,Zack briefs,Salza,Deirdre,and chibi Mai and pratice is tomorrow.

Holly-This is awesome

Goten-Yeah hey don't we have a game today

Trunks-No that's not for another week Goten

Kuriza-Hey tundra why didn't you try for it

Tundra-I don't have a girlfriend

Holly-Boy oh boy talk to hazel she's single

Tundra-Okay then

Hazel-Hey feather does Tundra like me?

Feather-Don't know ask him 'cause he's coming over here

Tundra-Um Hazel do you wanna go out tonight?

Hazel-Sure

Feather_-Nice work pal ^-^_

_Hazel-Thanks love guru __

Tundra-Are we on or not?

Hazel-Yeah

Tundra-Me and Kuriza can double date with you girls

Hazel-I don't know

Holly-Yeah we can

Kuriza-Holly

Holly-F*ck off please Kuriza just today

Kuriza-Fine

Dawn-*snorts in disgust* Trunks were through

Trunks-The hell we been together since the last day before winter break

Dawn-I like Zack

Zack-Oh hell no I'm not dating a cheap bitch

Flame-Nice work Zack

Zack-When did you get here?

Flame-What

Goten-*turns super saiyan for fun*

After school Holly dragged a scared kuriza to his house throwing him into ginyu and burter

* * *

><p>REVIEW<p>

OK that song Holly and Kuriza singed was a custom song they did

Also some of the songs will be high school musical 3 so don't flame me

Next chapter-Pratice for the musical


	14. Practice for musical

I don't own nothing and please review for me to get your favorite dbz,db,dbgt,warriors,or Neko to help me out damn it!

Jeice-she went crazy

Me-Go to hell

Jeice-Nope

Me-I hate you

Jeice-I love you

Me-On with the story

Mia-*sigh* Hey lovebirds knock it off

**Chapter 14-Pratice for the musical**

* * *

><p>Trunks saw Goten walk in and ran over to him."Hey Goten!" He yelled.<p>

"Hey Trunks." Goten waved.

"Guess what I did." Trunks said.

"What?"

"I beat up Kuriza Cold and got information of what happened to Ice." Trunks answered. "Holly let him live but said this 'I'll let you live just this one time and the next time I see your ugly face I will avenge Kuriza' and she threw him in the ocean." He finished.

"So that was a fight." Goten said walking to his desk.

"You are retarded Goten." Trunks sighed going to his desk.

"Hey Krillers." Krillin said walking in. "Here are your progress reports get them signed by the end of this week and we got a new student meet Lynx." A girl walked in with wavy black hair,a scar below her eye,and wore a orange vest with the mater Roshi symbol on it with a skirt,and sneakers.

"H-hello." She waved nervously."I-i'm daughter of Y-yamcha." She looked down at her feet and walked to an empty desk.

"Okay we got a reward activity with the sixth graders this Friday." Krillin announced. "Since we did Egypt (True story in my grade) we have no classes I think."

"My dad can do it." Kuriza said.

I need to talk to Mr. Dabiere. Krillin thought.

Lynx looked at Trunks and Tundra. "H-hi."

"Hey." The two boys waved and went back to talking.

She looked at Kuriza and Cell Jr plotting a plan with Jeice and Salza.

"What?" Kuriza meanly ask. "Why are you looking at me?"

"I-i'm sorry." She whispered.

"Hey kid." Mia walked over to her."The name's Mia daughter of Beerus and apprentice for Iris goddess of rainbow."

"You seem nice." Lynx relaxed a bit with Mia talking about stuff.

"Yamcha huh. We made his life here a living Hades." Mia said. "Di immortales." She muttered in Greek. Did I find her or did she find me? She silently ask herself. "Who's your mother?"

"I never met her." Lynx cried tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I wated your time." She got up and ran but Mia grabbed her arm.

"Your mother is Athena goddess of wisdom." Mia whispered. "I'm gonna protect you."

"Protect me?" Lynx ask.

A boy walked in seeing Lynx and walked over to her. "Hey the name's Jake Underwood." The boy wore a green cap with curly black hair and a orange t-shirt with jeans.

"Hey Jake." Mia said high fiving him."How long has it been?"

"4 years." Jake said.

"Hi there what's your name?" Goten ask Lynx.

"Lynx what's yours?" She ask looking at the wild hair boy.

"Son Goten." Goten said.

"Goten that's cute." Lynx said.

Goten blushed a little. "Jeez thanks."

"That's funny." Kuriza said as he and his friends laugh.

"Leave Goten alone jerks!" Lynx shouted.

"Well the little bitch wants to fight." Kuriza said getting up and punching her.

Lynx used wolf fang fist but got counter attacked with a overhead kick Kuriza used back in third grade. "JERK!" She screamed using the kamehameha technique against the death beam. "I'm the 'jerk' your the bitch." Kuriza sneered using the purple kienzan cutting her black/blonde hair. Lynx tried the kienzan and cut his tail off. "MY TAIL!" He transformed to his true form doing the kamehameha on her. Lynx dodge and kicked him in the head knocking him out.

"That's it Kuriza lunch commons and Lynx your off the hook for now." Krillin said.

"Okay Krillin." Lynx said going back to Mia.

"That...was... AWESOME. Mia said.

"Thanks." Lynx said blushing a little. "That was my first fight."

"You were amazing." Tundra said.

"Thank you Tundra." Lynx heard the bell ring and walked to her next class.

Later on during lunch Lynx sat next to Mia,Trunks,Tundra,Goten,Note,Deirdre,Zach,and Amaya.

"My name's Deirdre." Deirdre said shaking Lynx hand. "I LOVE to throw parties."

"Hey we should have a welcome party later." Tundra said.

"That sounds like a smart idea." Zach said. "At capsule corp."

"Yeah." Trunks and Goten said.

Cell Jr overheard them and texted Kuriza.

"Hey I'm a namekian and you look cute." Note said drinking his water.

"Um thanks." Lynx said. "Heard you guys wore doing a spring musical is it true?"

Jake came over to them. "Yeah it looks true by the posters." He said sitting down.

Lynx saw a silver owl floating over her head. "Cool." She said as it faded.

"You got CLAIMED." Mia,Deirdre,and Jake said in surprised.

"Claimed?" The gang ask looking at the four.

"A claim is when your father or mother is a god or goddess will claim you as your child." Jake explained.

"Your in danger." Mia said. "Jake give her your card."

Jake gave Lynx a card. "Keep that and go there this Summer." He said getting up and walking away.

At recess Goten was sparring with Trunks.

"Ka me ha me haa!" Goten used his attack on Trunks.

"Weak." Trunks taunted."Try harder."

Goten attacked with a punch. Trunks dodge with a kick to the face and turning super saiyan. Goten also turned super saiyan and used kamehameha and Trunks used Galick Gun yep it's like Goku vs. Vegeta in season 1 classic battle of rivals.

"You got better," Trunks complimented to Goten,"But not as good as me pal."

"Thanks Trunks." Goten said throwing a kick. "My dad teach me the martial arts."

"Goten I know about that same for my dad." Trunks said doing another galick gun. " Try to dodge th-"

The bell ringed meaning 6th period

"Damn it." Trunks muttered getting his things and heading to science with .

Kuriza was in the halls looking at Trunks."Hey purple head."

"What do you want Cold?" Trunks ask impatiently.

"A fight for revenge." Kuriza answered. "You and me after school in the parking lot where anyone can watch."

"Sounds like a plan." Trunks said walking off. "See you after practice."

Kuriza quickly fled before a teacher saw him. Damn I can't get caught not now. Kuriza thought hiding in a locker.

Practice

"Hello students." The director said seeing the Z gang walk in. "Let's start with a balcony scene. Holly and Kuriza get into place.

Kuriza went to the front while Holly got onto the balcony. Kuriza walk down the lane singing "You know how life can be it changes overnight."

Holly started singing with him " The sun even rainin' but it's alright!" Holly started singing alone "A friend like you," Kuriza continued with her," always make it easy."

"I know you get me," Holly sung with him for the next line,"every time. "For every up through every down." Kuriza climbed a fake tree. "You know I'll always gonna be around, through anything you can held on me." He grabbed a branch. "All I wanna do is being with you,being with you, there's nothing we can't do I just wanna be with you,only you." He jumped over the railing."No matter where life takes us,nothing will break us apart." The director singed one line."You know it's true." Kuriza put some wet paint on Holly and singed with her for the last line."I just wanna be with you,I just wanna be with you."

"That was fabulous." The director said. "Outstanding performance but right now we've got other stuff to do. Trunks and Dawn places your doing the song too for performance one and Kuriza and Holly are performance two." The director added.

"Sweet." Dawn and Trunks said evil grins on their faces.

"Now let's get started." The director announced.

After practice Cell Jr,Tundra, and two bleeding Trunks and Kuriza walked home.

"That was drastic." Trunks said posting the video Note filmed on the Multiverse page. "Everyone will be laughing at this."

"Yeah even the half-blood me will be going super saiyan." Kuriza added grabbing his house keys.

"Wait super saiyan?" Trunks ask.

"Don't you remember."

**Flash back**

**"Alright everyone time for Kuriza Cold from universe two against Cooler from universe eight." The announcer said.**

**The two walked onto the ring. "Ha my pipsqueak nephew." Cooler laughed.**

**Kuriza turned super saiyan and kicked Cooler. "Your final form is weak against mine." Kuriza said doing a death beam.**

**Universe 18 Trunks watched Kuriza turn super saiyan 4. "Wow." Trunks muttered.**

**"I know right." Universe 18 Cooler said. "Besides if I make it to the next match against him I would be killed." **

**"Yeah right." Universe 20 Ice said. **

**End flash back **

"Oh yeah." Trunks said chuckling nervously. "I notice he had a saiyan tail."

"I wonder how he got it." Cell said.

Kuriza unlocked his front door and saw Burter waiting. "Sup Burter."

"Your dad need you." Burter said.

"Need me?"

"Yes he's in the back." Burter said.

"Well let's go." Trunks said walking to the back.

2 hours later

Kuriza had an ice pack on his eye while Tundra,Cell,and Trunks looked at him."Ow." He moaned in pain laying down.

"Cous. this is nuts my dad gives me the worst punishment." Tundra said.

"Yeah same here." Trunks agreed.

".." Cell Jr looked at them. "Your nuts."

"We know." The three said.

* * *

><p>Next chapter-Valentine's day and party<p>

Lynx is an OC who is daughter of Yamcha and Athena. We can't make fun of Yamcha's daughter if you do a painful punishment will happen. And same for Jake Underwood. Mr. Dabiere is a teacher and my friend. If your reading this Dabiere try to guess who it is pal. See you tomorrow in math.

Here's a preview of Dbzwarriors in middle school sixth grade

Trunks was at his locker talking to Goten when Mr.D came by."Come on time for homeroom." He said.

When they got inside Mr.D walked over to his desk."We have some new students Percy Jackson,Annabeth Chase,Grover Underwood,Monkey D. Luffy,Ronoroa Zoro, and Ussop." Mr.D said. A boy with green eyes and black hair walked in hand and hand with a girl with blonde hair and silver eyes,a guy who has a beard and acne walked in.

"I'M MONKEY D LUFFY!" A boy with a scar,red vest,bluse shorts,leather sandals,and a straw hat walked in. "The name's Zoro." A guy wearing a white shirt,with black shoes,three swords,a bandana tied on his arm,and black pants walked in. "I'm captain Ussop leader of a thousand men." A guy with black long curly hair,brown overalls with a white thing wrapped around his waist like a pirate,a slingshot in one pocket,and green boots walked in and his legs were shaking.

Everyone had a sweat dropped.

"Okay so maybe I'm a liar." Ussop sighed sitting in a desk next to Percy.

"Welcome to 6th grade students I'm your homeroom and math teacher Mr. Dabiere an maybe your social studies teacher." Mr.D said.

"Gum,Gum, ROCKET!" Luffy exclaimed and punched Kuriza in the back of his head.

"What the f**k." Kuriza said to Luffy.

End preview of dbzwarriors in middle school 6th grade

It's a mega crossover and will be coming out soon.


End file.
